


Of Thorns, Roses and Wilderness

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Proposals, blackthorn ring, diego loses, elfbolt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Kieran finally forgive each other. Cristina makes an appearance and Kieran decides to be a good fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Thorns, Roses and Wilderness

Kieran appeared in front of Mark's room. He leaned against the doorframe. Unwilling to enter, he wasn't sure why he was here.

Mark looked up at him and smiled. Kieran could feel his control crumble, he was a prince, his father was the Pale King a half-blood shouldn't have this strong of a hold on him!

He swallowed.

"Well met Mark. Is there a reason you called for me?"

"Well met Kieran. Come in please?"

Kieran sighed and stepped inside the room. Mark walked toward him, a nervous smile dancing there. This Shadowhunter was going to get him killed.

"Kieran thank you. You helped my family more times than you needed to. You've shown you can change and I want to say I forgive you."

Kieran looked away, the tears so close now, he shut his eyes tightly. He wouldn't give the great Mark Blackthorn the satisfaction.

"You're welcome. May I leave now?"

Mark blinked, a sad smile bloomed there. Kieran could feel the familiar rage like knives. He'd seen that smile too much at court on the faces of nobles. Nobels kiernan could destroy with just a word. Still they pitied him, still they laughed at him. The black one, the mistake they hissed.

"Kieran I love you."

"What does it matter if you will not leave your family?"

Mark to his credit didn't flinch away.

"I promise you this, on our love. On all those nights where we explored and loved freely I will not take another. I will be yours and yours alone Keiran."

Keiran hated how quickly his anger turned to hope.

"Oh? And what assurance is that? You can lie Nephilim. You can turn away."

Make shook his head.

"I want to give you something as you gave me. Here is my ring, if you wear it I will know you still love me. That I have not ruined us beyond repair."

Kieran glanced down at the ring held in Mark's palm. He was vaguely familiar with Nephilim tradition of Toth. To wear the family ring, Mark's family ring would show the Nephilim, everyone he was claimed. He was marked and someone's. Did Keiran want that? To be marked by a Shadowhunter? To be tied to Mark Blackthron for as long as he lived. 

Yes. More than anything. Kieran swallowed, forcing himself to think, to justify it to his Father, to show how an allegiance with a family, a Shadowhunter family could help him. An ally, respect, the savors of the world at his beck and call...

Keiran took the ring slowly putting it on his finger. He had barely enough time to look at it when Mark was ripping at his clothes. Kissing him as if he was his only lifeline.

Kieran wound his hands through Mark's hair. Kissing him back, finally finding his footing after so long. They crashed on the bed. Clothes and buttons falling away. The need to touch, to feel their skin on each other almost dizzyingly overpowering.

They lay together. Kieran straddling him. Mark would have laughed if his heart hadn't broken. Kieran had never looked so happy as he did now. Kieran bent down, kissing his neck. Mark's eyes went up landing on Cristina who was peeking through the doorway. She and Diego were watching a mix of fascination and revulsion respectively.

Kieran looked up and turned. Following Mark's eyeline. He felt Mark tense he smiled inwardly. He was impartial to blondes but even he would never pass up the opportunity to be with a princess. Besides Mark had chose him, it was the least he could do.

He rose keeping his eyes on her. She looked down, her eyes widening when she saw the Blackthorn ring. Mark fiddled with the elfbolt on his neck, he didn't know what Kieran was thinking or planning and it made him very nervous. Kieran had been so jealous before.

Kieran came to stand before her and held out his hand.

Diego looked at them all confused. She looked from the hand to Kieran who gave her a surprisingly reassuring smile.

She moved a little toward them,

"Cristina what are you doing?"

Cristina swallowed. She didn't know what she was doing but she didn't want to think anymore. She let the emotion take her.

She took Kieran's hand. He pulled her into the room. He closed and locked the door, Diego's protests falling on deaf ears.

Cristina opened her mouth but Keiran shook his head. Humans, they all wanted to understand. They all wanted to know, but sometimes not knowing was part of the fun. 

He intwined their hands, the other going to her cheek. Mark watched them in shock. Cristina's eyes wide flicked between them.

Kieran leaned toward her and stopped asking for permission. Cristina nodded a small nervous smile flashing through. Kieran winked and bent down to kiss her. Cristina's heart fluttered, the heat, the way his tongue mapped her mouth. Cristina could see why Fae were so intoxicating.

Kieran pulled away flashing a coy smile as Cristina's lips chased him. He bent down to kiss her again, this time more slow, more of a caress.

They both pulled away and turned to Mark. Keiran let her hand go and outstretched it to Mark.

Mark looked to Cristina who just smiled at him. He reached for her and kissed her hand. He slowly pulled her toward him. His eyes on her.

They were close now, Mark looked to Kieran but he shook his head. Mark realized with an inward smirk that Kieran was going to watch...

Well he's give him a show then. He pulled Cristina down next to him. They smiled at each other, Cristina could feel the familiar electric current, how it hummed between them.

Her eyes fluttered as Mark placed soft kisses down her neck. Pulling her into a slow languid kiss.

Kieran smiled watching as Mark slid his hands in her hair. His nails dancing on her skin causing her to arch her back. He was proud he had taught him that.

He stood watching a little longer silently ridding himself of his dagger and belt. Cristina now sat in only her bra and pants. 

Kieran sat on the bed, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. But he wasn't focused on her this time, Mark was wearing far too many clothes and with the right encouragement Cristina and he set to work removing it.

Mark gasped falling back into the bed. He was going to break from just this, it was almost painfully overwhelming.

He felt as his shirt and buckle were removed. He could differentiate between them. Cristina her kisses soft and hesitant. Kieran's burning and smoldering. They made a good team, a fact Mark would have told them if he could remember how to speak.

The sudden loss of warmth made Mark shiver and was enough for him to open his eyes. He almost swore he was dreaming.

Kieran was slow giving Cristina space to tell him to stop, he was kissing up her arms. His eyes on her face, never wandering past her shoulders.

It was surreal enough for Mark to realize Kieran had done this before, probably multiple time with multiple different people. He was a Fae they loved freely, knowing him to be a Prince would have made sure he was never in short supply of bedfellows. The wave of jealousy almost made Mark scream.

Cristina was slowly becoming more emboldened, running her hands over Kieran's chest and arms. She impulsively pulling Kieran into a kiss, Mark felt a wave of dizzying pleasure as she moaned for Kieran.

Kieran kissed down her neck, skipping her bra for her stomach he nipped the soft flesh there. Tracing runes with his tongue smiling when he felt Cristina squirm.

Mark had enough. He pulled Kieran away much to his amusement and kissed him, running his hands up and down his body. Kieran moaned for him, Mark ate it all up, every sound Kieran made for him no matter how small.

Cristina watched them, her hands skimming up her stomach and rubbing slowly between her legs. Mark caught her eye but Kieran held him back. Kissing his neck in such a way that it caused him to roll his eyes back.

The snap of her bra made them both turn. She shuffled to sit near them. She smiled and pulled them toward her. With a sudden surge of confidence she smiled flirtatiously at them.

"Ravish me."

And they did in multiple positions. Kieran came into her from behind, placing butterfly kisses down her spine causing her to shiver. Mark came into her their eyes locked on each other. His nails dragging tortuously slow down her arms.

He made her scream as he played hyper focus to her chest. 

They all climaxed as one the pleasure crashing down on them threefold.

Cristina and Mark curled into the pillow as the exhaustion swept through them. Kieran watched them for a moment with a small smile before settling down for sleep as well.

Mark and him made eye contact and Kieran gave him a small smile.

"I am yours Mark Blackthorn. Yours and yours alone. I promise you my heart and body belongs to you."

Mark's eyes widened, Kieran many if not all of his kind never promised their bodies to one person but this was Mark, his Mark. He would give up his immortality if he had asked, what was his body compared to that.

Mark smiled and held out his hand. They laced their fingers together.

"Kieran I love you. I love you more than all the colors in this world. Without you I am half of a whole. Thank you."

He added quietly his eyes falling to Cristina. Kieran smirked kissing their joined hands.

"I didn't do it just for you my Shadowhunter. If you are both are okay with it, I wouldn't mind doing it again. She was wonderful, tasting so sweet."

Cristina shifted fitting better between them. They both smiled down at her fondly.

"I would like that my prince. Let us sleep now and see where the morrow brings us."

And so they draped their arms over her and snuggled closer. The sleep pulling them into blissful dreams filling with images of an even better reality.


End file.
